


It's All Her Fault

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: I Hate My Stepsister [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Jealousy, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Finn brings a girl home like any other teenage boyUnfortunately, for him, Lexa - his stepsister - is home and things don't work out as plannedYou don't need to read my other fic I Hate My Stepsister to read this or vise versa (..I think..)P.S. This is BEFORE Clexa. No Clexa in this.





	It's All Her Fault

Jamie giggles as they stumble into the house.

 

"Shh," Finn hushes her, trying not to laugh himself. "We need to be quiet. I don't want to wake my mom and her husband."

They aren't drunk. Hell, they're barely even tipsy but just the sneaking around and being silly teens draws out giggles for no good reason.

They start making out against the front door for a few minutes before Finn pulls away.

He didn't bring her here for a few innocent kisses.

"Come on," Finn whispers, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

The floppy haired boy pulls her to his room, shutting and locking the door before pushing her down on the bed.

She watches, smirking as he takes off his shirt and undoes his pants. Finn climbs onto the bed before he takes them off though, kissing the girl in his bed as he tugs at her top.

"Hang on," she says, pushing the boy off of her.

Finn huffs annoyed. "What?" He snaps.

"Gotta pee first," Jamie tells him, smirking at his annoyance. She scoots off the bed and looks at him expectantly.

"Down the hall to the left," Finn says, rolling his eyes.

She winks at him and leaves the room.

Finishing quickly, Jamie makes her way back to Finn's room.

Opening the door, she's stunned by an insanely hot girl standing with her back to her, completely naked as she dries her hair.

Tan smooth skin, rippling muscles, amazing ass, strong legs that go on for miles.

The girl turns, hearing the door open and a look of shock flits across her face before settling into a smirk at the younger girl's expression.

Jamie drinks in the stranger's body.

Sharp jaw, high cheeckbones, beautiful green eyes, a long neck perfect for biting, small perky breasts, perfectly defined abs, a cock that's bound to destroy anyone if it's already that big when soft.

"Well hello there," the girl husks, sending a shock straight to Jamie's core.

"Jesus."

The girl chuckles and Jamie is done for.

It should be illegal to look this hot and sound as hot as she looks.

"I'm Jamie. Friend of Finn's." She completely forgot about him for a second there. "I was... just leaving."

Jamie bites her lip.

"But I could stay," she hints suggestively. "Hang out for a bit."

Greens eyes roam her body. She knows she's hot but any nervousness disapates when she notices the monster between the girl's legs harden some.

"I wouldn't be opposed," the girl purrs, tossing her towel aside.

The girl steps forward and she can't help but to compare the girl to Finn.

Well, "compare" because honestly, there _was_  no comparison.

Oh right, Finn.

"I just need to go tell Finn."

The girl raises her perfect eyebrow.

"I was just going to the bathroom and on the way back came in your room by mistake."

Jamie's eyes wander again.

"A very, very happy mistake."

The girl smirks. "I'll wait."

Jamie nods slowly, taking a few moments to rip her eyes away from the goddess in front of her before turning.

"I'm Lexa by the way. Finn's stepsister."

"Jamie."

"It's a pleasure," Lexa smirks.

"It certainly will be," Jamie mutters, slipping out the room.

She quickly makes her way to the right room this time, opening the door to see Finn on the bed.

He's completely naked and stroking himself to keep hard while his eyes are glued to his phone.

By the loud moans coming from it, it's obvious he's watching porn.

"That desperate, huh?" Jamie asks from the doorway.

Finn looks up and tosses his phone aside.

"Fucking finally. You start your period in there or something."

Jamie rolls her eyes.

"Actually I went into Lexa's room by mistake. She just came out the shower."

Finn's eyes widen.

"And honestly Finn, she's  _way_ hotter than you. Plus, I have a thing for tan and athletic."

"What the fuck??" Finn growls standing.

Jamie's eyes drop below Finn's waist.

"And even soft she's way bigger than you."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're here with  _me._ "

"Yeah. And now I'm leaving for Lexa."

Finn grabs her wrist. "No," he snarls at her.

Jamie rolls her eyes. "Fuck off, Finn. It's just sex anyway. Go find another one-night-stand if you're that hot and bothered."

She pulls her hand away. "Or finish what you started," she smirks. "Either way, not my problem anymore. Caio."

Jamie leaves and closes the door behind her.

She practically runs to Lexa's room, ripping the door open.

The older girl smirks from the bed, "Excited are we."

She's laid out with her hands behind her head, relaxing on the pillows. Her hard member standing proudly.

Jamie gulps, nodding.

"Come here," Lexa commands softly.

Jamie locks the door and moves closer, shedding her clothes.

"Oh fuck me," she whispers staring at the dick that's probably the size of her own forearm.

Lexa smirks. "Oh trust me. I will."

 

Finn fumes in his room, pacing as he thinks about what just happened, breathing hard in anger.

He's trying to decide if he wants to go get Jamie and fuck her like he planned, show both of them he's better. Or maybe just throw her out.

Perhaps go get a hotter girl and fuck her loud enough to wake he whole neighborhood and show them both up.

He storms up to Lexa's bedroom door, still butt naked. Even over his hard breathing he can hear the muffled screams.

He's tempted to go in there, push his stepsister away and fuck Jamie himself, show her what a real man is.

But the thought of being inside the same slut as that bitch makes him shudder.

Finn stomps to his room, angrily ripping his clothes on before stomping downstairs and slamming the front door as he leaves.

Before he makes it to his truck - a '00 Nissan Frontier regular cab, his anger gets the better of him and he goes back, determined to have the last word.

Finn bangs on Lexa's door after finding it was locked. "Fuck you Lexa!! You can have that stupid whore!! Have fun giving each other AIDS you fucking sluts!!!"

The floppy haired boy leaves again, deciding to go get drunk and fuck a girl who's worthy of his dick. 

 

Lexa can't help but to smirk, Finn's little tantrum confirming this girl was here to fuck him.

Too bad little Finny boy.

The girl beneath her moans and shudders, completely unaware of Finn's outburst.

 

The next morning, before Lexa leaves to take Jamie - who can't help but walk funny to Lexa's smugness - home, she hears her parents talking.

Erin wants to bail Finn out of jail after he was caught drunk and peeing in public.

Gustus convinces her that he's old enough to take responsibility for his own actions. It would be a waste to spend money to bail him out because then he wouldn't learn anything.

Lexa smirks. What a fucking idiot.

She tells them she's taking a friend home and the way they look at her, she can tell they're relieved they have such a good child.

Obviously she's done her fair share of stupid and illegal things but at least she doesn't get caught and make things harder on her parents.

Lexa helps the girl into her 2018 Ford Mustang Shelby GT350.

Who knew puppy dog eyes and begging with 'daddy' instead of 'dad' would actually work.

She freaked when he brought her outside to find a shiny new black car with a big red bow on the hood on her 16th birthday.

They weren't a super rich family by any means but Lexa never asked for much and Gustus was determined to give his little girl everything he possibly could.

Both Gustus and Erin knew it looked like they favored Lexa when she got a brand new $56k  sports car and Finn only got a $3k 20 year old truck.

But from the way he treats everything including his truck, he's lucky he got that.

Lexa is definitely the more responsible sibling.

 

Staring up at the ceiling in his cell, all Finn think of is how this is Lexa's fault.

If she hadn't moved in and kept taking everything he wouldn't be here.

If she hadn't ever come into his life, he'd have a better one.

He'd have more attention from his mom, he'd have his dad back, he'd have a better truck - though most of the money coming in is from Gustus - and he wouldn't be in this fucking cell.

Because he would've brought that slut home, fucked her good, and gone to bed after getting rid of her.

Instead of that he went out and got into trouble.

The only logical conclusion is that this is all Lexa's fault.

 

He hates his bitch of a stepsister.

**Author's Note:**

> The end got away from me a bit there haha  
> So I wrote this on my phone of Evernote randomly so who knows how it turned out :p
> 
> Let me know if I've forgotten anything in the tags! I always suck at tagging


End file.
